The present invention relates to an electricity meter having a voltage circuit and a current path and having an arrangement for the optional connection of the voltage circuit to the current path or to a calibration system.
Arrangements of this type are required in the case of every electricity meter, since it is indeed known that every meter must be calibrated. One known arrangement of this type is formed by a fork-shaped short-circuiting link which is retained by two screw terminals, one of which is connected to the current path and another of which is connected to the voltage circuit of the meter. The short-circuiting links must be interrupted and displaced for the calibration process, in which a calibration voltage source of the calibration system is connected to the voltage circuit. Every calibration process thus requires a plurality of manipulations and hence requires a cost which is not inconsiderable and is undesired.